The present invention relates to an airbag fabric which may be a heat sealed airbag. More particularly, the invention relates to a thermoplastic coated thermobondable airbag.
Airbags are used as safety devices in vehicles. Conventional airbags generally incorporate sewn seams to form an inflatable airbag cushion. Some conventional airbags also incorporate sewn seams in conjunction with welding. However, the combination of sewn seams and welding increases the production time in making an airbag cushion, as well as increases the costs of producing the airbag.